Il faut avancer
by MahanaRead
Summary: "Elle lui avait parlé longuement, assise près de sa tombe. Elle lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils aient une chance. Elle avait surtout espéré qu'il repose en paix. Elle avait fini par se reprendre, ce n'était pas son genre de vivre dans le passé. Graham n'aurait pas voulu ça." Emma pense à Graham mais la vie continue.


Bonjour ! :)

Je suis de retour avec une petite fic OUAT écrite il y a quelques semaines, j'ai mis un peu de temps à la corriger mais la voilà. Même si je suis une Captain Swan shipper, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Graham et je pense qu'il a beaucoup compté pour Emma. Et qu'il l'a beaucoup aider aussi. Ils auraient pu avoir une belle histoire ensemble.  
Voilà un petit texte sur leur relation, où plutôt, ce qui se passe après. Une sorte de recueillement et prise de conscience de la part d'Emma.

Car la vie continue malgré tout.

**Rating** : K - pas de death fic, ni de tristesse.

**Pairing** : Emma/Graham puis futur Emma/Hook sous entendu.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Once Upon a Time ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche aucuns bénéfices.

Bonne lecture !

_**Mahana Read. **_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'il l'avait quitté. Six mois, un instant pour certain une éternité pour elle. Cela faisait presque dix mois maintenant qu'elle était arrivée dans cette ville, pour ramener son fils à sa mère adoptive. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé rester pour lui. Graham l'avait aidé à s'intégrer, lui offrant un travail quand tous se méfiait d'elle à cause de Regina. Il l'avait défié, même s'il était son amant, il l'avait défendu.

Emma avait baissé ses défenses face au sourire du Shérif. Elle avait été déçue quand elle l'avait vu s'échapper de la maison du maire en pleine nuit, et avait répondu avec sa colère comme défense pour protéger ses sentiments. Ses sentiments... elle avait commencé en avoir rapidement pour le jeune homme. Ça lui avait fait peur. Mais il était si différent des hommes qu'elle avait connu ces dernières années. Loin de l'image sulfureuse de Neal et des hommes passe-partout qu'elle avait connu par la suite. Rien de sérieux, plus d'attaches.

Plus jamais, avait-elle pensé. Avant qu'un petit garçon, son garçon, la ramène ici. Et que Graham lui sourisse. Puis ils s'étaient rapprochés, travaillant ensemble, prenant des habitudes. Et ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie avaient commencé à revenir. Ils avaient vu le loup ensemble mais Emma avait eu peur. Et il l'avait embrassé, comprenant enfin le lien qui les unissait. Elle l'avait repoussé la première fois, surprise, mais avait cédé la fois suivante. Et avait aimé. Elle commençait même à penser à un plus. Il était si tendre avec elle, si droit, appréciant son fils et l'appréciant elle pour son caractère et pas seulement pour son physique. Graham arrivait à la faire se sentir différente et apprécié. Emma retrouvait confiance en elle. Il l'avait aidé à trouver sa stabilité, à s'intégrer dans la ville et à vouloir plus en tant que femme.

Et Graham était partie aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Son sourire, ses yeux chaleureux, ses paroles réconfortantes, ses baisers... envolés ! Il était mort dans ses bras et le cœur d'Emma s'était fissuré une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Sa mort l'avait dévastée plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Six mois après elle venait encore se recueillir sur sa tombe. Pourtant elle l'avait à peine connu, quelques mois, et ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'envisager un futur ensemble, mais Graham lui avait donné beaucoup sans s'en rendre compte.

C'était pour ça qu'aujourd'hui pour les six mois de sa mort elle était venue déposer des fleurs, elle avait besoin de lui parler. Emma aurait voulu qu'il soit toujours là.

Hook dans sa cellule regardait avec curiosité et un peu d'envie Henry débarquer dans le bureau de shérif pour apporter son déjeuner au shérif adjoint, David alias le Prince Charming. Snow à sa suite arriva plus calmement, un sourire doux aux lèvres en voyant le garçon débordant d'énergie.

- Emma n'est pas revenue ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité à son grand-père.

Hook aussi se demandait où était la jeune femme. Au moins avec elle, l'incarcération serait plus drôle...

- Non pas encore, je me demande ce qu'elle fait... Je n'ai pas compris quand elle m'a demandé de l'aider aujourd'hui.

- On est quel jour déjà ? questionna Snow en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le 12, lui rappela le garçon.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça alors... soupira-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle prit place à la table sans rien ajouter alors que les hommes -et garçon- de la pièce la regardait, attendant la suite. Snow attaqua sa salade l'air de rien, en se demandant combien de temps ils tiendraient.

- Pour ça quoi ? finit par craquer Charming.

La jeune femme pensa pendant une seconde que son impatience avait surement déteint sur Emma et Henry.

- Qu'Emma n'est pas là. Qu'elle a pris un jour de congés.

- Pourquoi tu t'amuses à faire ce suspense ? demanda alors Henry. Qu'est ce qui arrive à ma mère ?

- Ca fait six mois aujourd'hui que Graham est mort, finit-elle par lâcher.

Hook et Charming froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant à quel point Emma avait été proche de ce type. Le premier ne savait pas du tout qui il était, et le second pensait que tous les hommes qui s'approchait de sa fille n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Henry, lui, savait que sa mère était ami avec le chasseur mais pas que ça l'avait touché à ce point.

- Je pensais pas qu'ils étaient si proches, marmonna Charming.

- Oh si, rit Snow, attirant le regard suspicieux des deux hommes.

- Après tout ils étaient liés, Graham était le chasseur qui t'a laissé la vie sauve Mary-Margaret.

- C'est vrai, sourit-elle tristement avec nostalgie avant de se reprendre. Mais surtout Graham a été le premier à protéger Emma de Regina et à s'interposer pour l'intégrer dans la ville. Il a choisi Emma à Regina et il en a payé le prix fort.

- Ça veut dire qu'il est sortie avec mes deux mères ? s'exclama alors Henry avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Haha, Emma ne voulait pas que tu le saches bonhomme, elle ne va pas être contente, rit-elle. Mais tu sais Charming, Graham était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il a aidé Emma. Et ils étaient vraiment amis. Ils commençaient même à être plus... mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Et elle se demande si elle n'avait pas fait tout ça, si elle n'avait pas eu peur, si elle l'avait cru quand il lui a raconté l'Histoire… peut-être qu'il serait encore en vie. Elle n'a rien pu faire et elle s'en veut beaucoup. Graham ne méritait pas ça.

Ils finirent par changer de sujet, celui-là était bien trop sérieux et triste. Et ils mangèrent calmement, Snow donna même un hamburger de chez Granny à Hook qui pensait dans sa cellule à ce qu'il avait entendu.

Emma ne revint que dans l'après-midi, Charming occupé à faire des papiers sursauta quand elle se planta devant lui. Elle le remercia de l'avoir remplacé et lui assura qu'elle allait bien quand il lui posa la question. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. David finit ses papiers et rentra bientôt, la laissant seule avec Hook.

- Hé ben... t'as une sale tête honey !

- J'ai pas envie de jouer à ça aujourd'hui Hook, dit Emma en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, fermant les yeux.

- Tu as été le voir non ? L'ancien shérif qui a plus de cœur...

- Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

- De Graham ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il fricotait avec Regina ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas choisi finalement ? la provoqua Hook appuyé contre les barreaux, regardant ses réactions.

- Il est mort dans mes bras, siffla-t-elle de colère, son regard noir fixé sur lui. Il est mort parce que Regina lui a écrasé le cœur alors qu'on s'embrassait. Parce qu'il m'avait choisi à sa place. Je t'interdis de salir son nom.

Hook eut un moment de surprise. Emma si forte, si libre et si fière, s'emportait pour un homme qui était mort plusieurs mois auparavant et qu'elle avait peu connu.

- Alors tu l'aimais vraiment... souffla-t-il sans provocation.

- J'aurais pu, avoua-t-elle. Si on nous avait donné du temps, j'aurais pu. C'était un homme bon et juste. Il m'a donné beaucoup. Dont la force de me battre pour mon fils. Et je le remercierais toujours pour ça.

Une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit pendant une minute, cet homme avait réussi à briser les défenses d'Emma Swan, ce n'était pas rien. Lui avait échoué, il n'avait pas eu sa confiance, même si elle savait qu'il n'avait pas mentit là-haut, elle n'avait pas voulu courir le risque. Alors que pour lui, pour ce shérif de pacotille, Emma avait été prête à lui laisser une chance d'entrer dans sa vie. Puis il se souvint qu'il était mort, qu'il n'avait plus de concurrence, que Graham n'était plus une menace.

Emma s'était rassise et jouait avec son étoile de Shérif, celle que Graham avait porté -celle d'ajointe appartenait à son père maintenant- perdue dans ses pensées. Elle lui avait parlé longuement, assise près de sa tombe. Elle lui avait raconté tous les événements passés, son rapprochement avec ses parents et son fils, le passage dans son monde, les nouvelles rencontres... elle lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils aient une chance. Elle avait surtout espéré qu'il repose en paix.

Puis elle avait fini par se reprendre, ce n'était pas son genre de vivre dans le passé. Pas elle du tout. Où était passé la fille sans attache se moquant des autres ? Graham n'aurait pas voulu ça. Lui qui aimait tant la vie et les gens, n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle se renferme encore plus. Elle essayait de s'ouvrir, mais en découvrant la joie d'avoir une famille, Emma découvrait aussi la peur de les perdre. Et elle était prête à tout pour défendre ce bonheur.

Elle s'était accordé une journée, pensait-elle en regardant son étoile. Une journée pour se recueillir sur ce qu'elle avait perdu et n'aurait jamais, maintenant la vie normale devait reprendre. Elle devait se reprendre. Graham était du passé, et même si il l'avait beaucoup aidé, il ne le pouvait plus à présent. Mais elle avait avancé, elle avait grandi. Alors ça irait.

Emma ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau, là où elle rangeait son revolver. A l'intérieur une photo de Graham lui souriait doucement. Il y avait toujours une photo de Graham contre le mur, une photo sérieuse, avec sa veste en cuir et son étoile brillante, Hook l'avait longuement regardé. Celle dans le tiroir était personnelle, plus privé, il était décontracté et avait un léger sourire en coin, regardant droit dans les yeux l'objectif, mi-rieur, mi-provoquant. Emma avait pris cette photo. Un soir où ils étaient restés plus longtemps pour le travail et qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble. Un soir où ils avaient flirtés simplement, sans se prendre la tête.

Hook la regardait toujours. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce tiroir mais cela avait l'air intéressant.

Emma secoua la tête et attrapa son revolver pour le passer à son holster. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir rouge et l'enfila, elle avait une tournée de surveillance de la ville à faire, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant. Alors qu'elle remettait ses cheveux en place, debout, prête à partir, elle se retourna et rouvrit son tiroir. Elle attrapa la photo encadrée de Graham souriant et la posa sur son bureau avec un petit sourire.

Tant pis, ce soir-là elle craquait. La solitude lui pesait. Neal était revenu mettre le bazar dans sa vie, découvrant qu'il avait un fils alors qu'il était fiancé. Elle, elle avait appris qu'il était le fils de Rumpelstiltskin et lui en voulait toujours beaucoup pour l'avoir abandonné. Elle aurait aimé avoir Graham.

- Tu restes sage Hook d'accord ? Je reviens bientôt et j'ai pas envie de te courir après ce soir. Si t'es sage je te ramènerais quelque chose, dit avec amusement Emma au pirate qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, l'observant perdue dans ses pensées.

- J'veux un hamburger de chez Granny ! Et du Rhum ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt, profitant du fait que ce soir elle était plus calme, moins agressive.

- Haha, on verra ! A tout à l'heure !

Emma quitta la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres, le pirate l'amusé beaucoup. Il n'était pas si terrible, finalement. Enfin, si on oubliait sa vengeance envers Rumpelstiltskin qui finirait par lui coûtait cher. Mais il avait le mérite de lui changer les idées et de la faire rire.

Ce dernier observait le cadre posé sur le bureau, en se décalant il pouvait voir la photo. Graham. Il était plutôt pas mal, et il avait deviné que ce qu'ils avaient partagés lui et Emma était bien plus important que ce que Snow-White avait imaginé, bien plus peut-être qu'ils ne l'avaient réalisé eux même à l'époque...

- Tu n'es plus là. Je prendrais ta place. Et tu ne reviendras plus la hanter saleté de Chasseur, déclara solennellement Hook, seul dans le commissariat, regardant le portrait d'un Graham souriant avec complicité à l'objectif. Je serais plus que toi.

Comme une promesse, Hook voulait Emma. Il l'avait compris en ressentant cette bouffée de jalousie en découvrant Neal, le père de son fils, en voyant que celui-ci les avait suivi jusqu'à Storybrook et même si il semblait casé, qu'il voulait se rapprocher de la jolie blonde. Il avait fini par l'admettre quand il avait vu Emma penser à ce Graham avec qui elle était à peine sortit mais avec lequel elle avait tant partagé. Hook voulait le meilleur. Quoi de mieux que le Capitaine Crochet avec la Sauveuse, la Princesse de l'autre monde ?

Parce qu'après tout, pourquoi avoir un prince, un fils de sorcier ou encore un chasseur-shérif quand on pouvait avoir un Pirate ?!

* * *

Alors la sentence ? Tout avis est bienvenu, une review fait toujours plaisir, n'hésitez pas ! :)


End file.
